Framed Into the Team's Picture
by Little Ninja Kat
Summary: I can't think of a better title, so I let someone else do the thinking XD. Most of the summary in the story, humanized, R&R, rated T for safety of the childrens XD. What happens when you get framed for something you didn't do?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrest

**Summary:**** Isaac Kentsworth was an ordinary high school teacher... until he was framed for something he didn't do. But he is saved by a cop who gives him another chance. He drops him off at a small cottage in the middle of nowhere and the cop requests for him to change his name. With the odds and the cops on his tail and his new found name Kowalski, he is thrown into an adventure that he had never expected before, fighting the enemy that framed him and trying to prove his innocence...**

_Welcome to my fan-fic! The reason its called what its call is because... well... I couldn't come up with anything better. You are free to flame. Oh, and not to confuse you cause this is a PoM fan-fic_

_Issac=Kowalski  
>Peter=Private<em>

_So, enjoy! Or don't... either way, this is an attempt of popularity..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: The Arrest<span>**

_Beep, beep, beep!_ An alarm clock went off in an ordinary apartment. A hand reached over and clicked the sleep mode button. The clock read 5:30 in the morning. A man rose up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. He smiled.

"Time to get started," he said. This was Isaac Kentsworth. His appearance was tall and lanky. He was only 24 years old and he was 6 feet tall. But he managed. He also had long messy black hair that came to his neck and often got in his eyes and in front of his glasses.

He was a high school AP teacher for physics and chemistry. Which means he taught seniors in high school. He was smarter than he was meant to be though. He used to teach regular physics and chemistry before they decided he was moving at too fast of a pace for everyone. He was actually smarter than the average person. He took a shower, got dressed, grabbed his lesson plans and went out the door. Isaac was in a cheery mood, despite the fact that today his life was going to change… forever.

Isaac exited his house and went down the stairs.

"Mornin' Isaac!" the landlord said. Isaac waved and ran off. He was excited about today's lesson because one of his best and favorite students, Peter Henderson, was looking forward to it. He felt like the boy had a future in science. He smiled as he got to the doors of the school. For a school in New York City, it was a very big school. But for Isaac, it wasn't difficult to find his classroom.

"Mornin', Mr. Kentsworth!" a girl with black hair shouted. Isaac waved to the sophomore. Everyone in school knew about him and thought even though he taught seniors, he was great teacher. It was probably because he was so young. He just wanted to get along with kids because he never had a childhood. He grew up going to prestigious colleges because of his gift, until finally he decided to become a high school teacher instead of governor like his dad.

The bell rang for first period and the kids were already getting ready to do the warm up on the chalkboard. The kids were so nice to him instead of making fun of like they did to all the teachers. Maybe it's because on his first week, they saw him crying. When Peter asked what was wrong, he told them that they were lucky and they got to be children. He never got a childhood at all. It somehow touched the kids somewhat black hearts and ever since, they were really nice to him. This was his first year teaching kids so he felt proud that everyone liked him so much.

"OK class," Isaac said. "Today, we're gonna learn about…"

* * *

><p>"Isaac," Peter asked, "Can you explain something to me?" It was the end of the school day. Peter always came to Isaac whenever he was confused in class. He also was so close to him that he got to call Isaac by his first name.<p>

"Yes, what is it Peter?" Isaac said, sipping his coffee. Peter usually asked a question about the homework or about today's lesson. Isaac nodded his head and he explained happily to Peter about the question on the homework. Even though the end of the school year was approaching, he still gave out homework like he usually did. They still did it though.

"Thank you, Isaac," Peter said, "You're the greatest person on Earth!" Isaac shook his head.

"That's impossible," Isaac said, "I'm nothing special. But… maybe I was too special…" Isaac felt tears come into his eyes.

"Maybe you could swing on the swings again," Peter suggested. Isaac sighed and grabbed the teddy bear under his desk. Even though he was serious most of the time, he had a childish side. He hugged the teddy bear like a little boy would. Peter smiled.

"I remember giving you this," Peter said, caressing the bear, "It was a week after everyone started warming up to you." Isaac nodded his head. He couldn't help but cuddle it every time he was down. His childish side was talking. It seemed to be saying something was wrong. Something was out of place in the universe.

That didn't seem to go away as Isaac did his extra work. And went home at six with the same feeling. He decided to nap off the feeling. He decided to get tomorrows lesson plan out of the way and than lay on the couch for a nap at about 7.

At 8, an identical cyborg clone of Isaac walked into a closed jewelry shop. He knocked out the security system and carefully stole some priceless jewelry. Suddenly, he saw a police car pull up. He saw the man in the police car and grabbed as many jewels as he could. Than he looked at car as the police officer took a picture of him. He flipped out of the shop through a grate and crawled through it to the outside. He ran towards the real Isaac's apartment building and jumped to his window.

Carefully, the cyborg opened it and stuffed the jewels into a chair cushion. He left the way he came and ran down the alleyway into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Isaac woke up to the sound of police sirens outside his apartment. He heard a knocking at his door. Suddenly he became very sweaty. Still, he knew better than to rebel. He went towards the door and opened it. He saw three police officers at the door. One of them grabbed him and cuffed him.<p>

"Isaac Kentsworth, you are under arrest for theft!" the police man said to a wide eyed Isaac.

* * *

><p><em>So... what do you think. Read and review! It shows you care. And tell me if I should continue it please!<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Rico

_So you guys did it. You wanted more, you're gonna get more. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are totally awesome! :DDDD Please don't get offended if it seems a little out of character. I kinda went overboard... Still, poor Isaac! He was framed! He's innocent I tell you, innocent! Don't worry, his innocence will proven... but not in the next chapter :D So enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Meeting Rico<span>**

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M INNOCENT!" Isaac screamed.

"Tell it to the judge!" the policeman said, shoving him towards his cop car.

"Don't worry X. I'll take care of this one," another cop said. He took Isaac by the handcuff and shoved him in his cop car.

"Just like you took care of the last one?" X snarled at him, "Last one got away!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this one doesn't," the cop said, looking at him with his steely sapphire eyes.

"Found the jewels," one of the cops said. Isaac's eyes widened.

"I don't understand how those got there! I'm innocent! I didn't do it, I SWEAR!" Isaac screamed again.

"Don't worry," the cop said, stuffing him in his car, "You're in good hands." Isaac whimpered. He wanted to go back. What did he do to deserve this? Who framed him?

* * *

><p>"I don't understand; what are we doing in the middle of the country?" Isaac whimpered. The cop nodded his head.<p>

"Yes," the cop said. He stopped in the middle of a dirt country road. He smiled at Isaac as he got out of the car and pulled Isaac gently out. Isaac started to tear up as he removed the handcuffs from his arms. Isaac looked down at the ground.

"Isaac Kentsworth, right?" the cop asked, "You were framed. Not by a thief. By a mad and evil scientist named Blowhole. He noticed you and couldn't help but frame you. I'm so sorry that you became a victim." This caused Isaac to tear up some more. He felt a tear stream down his cheek.

"But don't worry. You have a second chance," the cop claimed, "Down this dirt road, there's a small house. There's another, like you, he's living there. Don't worry. He'll take care of you." Isaac dropped to his knees and sobbed.

"Wha- what did I do to deserve this?" Isaac sobbed, crying. Tears dropped on his pants and on the dirt ground. The cops sapphire eyes turned gentle and he patted Isaac's head gently.

"You didn't do anything," the cop assured him, "I promise. Things will get better." Isaac cried some more, burying his face his hands.

"Buck up, Isaac," the cop said, "It will get better." Isaac cried some more. The cop gently hugged him and smiled at him.

"Don't worry," the told him once again, "I promise you, you'll get your life back. You just need to be proven innocent." Isaac sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Isaac said, "I just have this childish side to me and it just threw a temper tantrum." The cop nodded his head and patted Isaac on the head.

"Don't worry," the cop said, "I'll make sure you get your life back."

"Don't I get to know your name, since you know mine?" Isaac asked.

"My name is Steven Hawkins. But everyone who knows me calls me Skipper. You can call me that too," the cop said. Isaac nodded his head.

"Now remember, this dirt road goes to a small house. And there's already someone there. Someone like you. Only he was framed for different reason," Skipper told him, "So go down the road. I'll be back tomorrow morning with some of your belongings." Isaac nodded.

"Good bye," Skipper said, "I'm still so sorry. It will be over soon, I promise." He drove away. Isaac looked on as he drove into the distance. He was silent, looking at the blue and red sirens blare across the land. Finally, they faded into the distance. Isaac sighed and turned heel in the opposite direction.

"I don't know how this happened, but I'm gonna embrace this new life," Isaac said. He started to run down the dirt road to his new home.

* * *

><p>"I can't BELIEVE you let this one get away too!" X screamed at him.<p>

"Silence, X, I'll handle this," the police chief said, "So, Steven, what made you think that you had to stop chasing this one? Why didn't you pull out your tazer?"

"I forgot it," Skipper said sheepishly, smiling embarrassingly. X rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have to scrape the apartment for more evidence," the police chief asked, "Why don't you do it, Steven?" Skipper nodded his head. All according to plan…

* * *

><p>Skipper entered the apartment Isaac lived in. He looked around and opened his duffel bag. He first went to the closet, where he grabbed all the clothes that he needed. Than he went towards the bed and grabbed the blanket. His eyes widened when he saw a teddy bear under there. He sleeps… with a teddy bear. He almost laughed when suddenly he remembered Isaac saying something about having a childish side to him. He sighed. Does that mean… he was a child at heart?<p>

His attention directed to a wall full of photographs. Instead of pictures of a child swinging on a swing and playing catch with his dad, he saw pictures of a small boy in college, getting scholarships and diplomas. And in every picture, he was so depressed. Skipper suddenly understood. Isaac… was trying to be a child. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't relive the childhood life that he once had. That's why he acted the way he did. Skipper almost cried. Than he knew what he had to do. He grabbed the teddy bear and stuffed it in his bag. He couldn't deprive Isaac of that freedom. It almost broke his heart.

Skipper left the apartment as if it never happened. Except now, the teddy bear was gone and the clothes and blanket were taken. It was like Isaac never existed.

Meanwhile, Isaac was running down the dirt road. He was panting hard. Being athletic wasn't really his thing. But the way things were going, he was going to have to be athletic. He stopped for the fourth time and panted. He looked up and saw a small cottage up ahead. He sighed and ran towards it. He gently knocked on the door and brushed his shirt off a little.

Suddenly, a man answered the door. He smiled at him insanely.

"Hey," he said. He looked at him confusingly, tipping his head to the side. Isaac looked down.

"It happened to me," Isaac said softly. The man nodded his head and pulled Isaac in. After running in the hot air, a cozy, air-conditioned living room is just what he needed. He sat down on the couch and curled up his knees to his face. The man held out his hand to shake.

"Rico," he said, introducing himself. Isaac looked up at him.

"Isaac," Isaac whimpered, "I'm hungry."

"OK!" Rico said and ran into the kitchen. Isaac sighed and looked at the books on the shelf. They looked ruined and eaten. Rats, maybe? Isaac smelled some hotdogs cooking from the kitchen. He sighed and his stomach protested. But his legs couldn't move. He looked up and saw Rico handing him a hotdog. Isaac nodded his head and grabbed the plate. Rico grabbed a hotdog of his own and he ate it. Isaac ate his reluctantly.

"Framed?" Rico asked.

"Theft," Isaac whimpered. Rico nodded his head, understanding.

"Murder," Rico whispered. Isaac looked up in surprise.

"Your clone or whatever framed you for… murdering someone?" Isaac asked. Rico nodded his head. Rico sighed and went to the kitchen for another hotdog. Isaac put half his hotdog on the coffee table and lay down on the couch. He wasn't hungry anymore. He wasn't even sure what he was anymore. He felt tears stream down his cheeks. Why him? Like he asked before, what did he do to deserve this? He closed his eyes and went to sleep very soundly.

"More hotdogs!" Rico shouted and suddenly regretted it. He saw Isaac sleeping soundly on the couch. He saw that his face was wet from the tears and Rico felt hurt on the inside. He didn't look comfortable. Rico went into his room, grabbed an extra blanket and an extra pillow. He went back into the living room towards Isaac. Gently, he picked up Isaac's head and put the pillow under it. Than he put the blanket gently over him and turned off the living room light. He looked tired anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Isaac's gonna be back to his normal self in the next chapter. Don't worry, his childish side is just showing right now because he's scared. Who wouldn't be? He'll be back to normal in the morning. Read and review! It shows you care :D ...Or you can just read. That also shows you care :D<em>

_Also, question: Should I have spelled Isaac like Issac or should I keep the way it is?_


	3. Chapter 3: Name Change

_YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! Thank you for taking out of character so well... if you didn't I'm still sorry about it. I hope you guys don't like the name Isaac, cause its about to change in this chapter :D Enjoy! I'm glad you guys think its awesome so far :)))_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Name Change<span>**

Skipper came to the cottage the next morning. He knocked on the door hard.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Isaac shouted. For a second, he wondered why he was in some stranger's house. _Oh right_, he thought. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Skipper," Isaac said, "How are you?"

"In a hurry," Skipper said, shoving a bag towards him, "These are yours, keep them." He went towards the car and than suddenly he ran towards Isaac.

"Two things you need to do. First, you need to change your name. Second, you need to cut your hair. Rico can help. He cut his own hair," Skipper told him. Isaac nodded his head. Change his name? This was gonna be hard. Skipper went towards the car, waved at Isaac and got in the car. As he drove off, Isaac dug through his duffel bag. His eyes grew innocent as he saw his teddy bear, still as new as ever. He sighed, putting it in a seat and digging through his bag. He smiled as he saw his own clothes and his blanket.

Rico walked in and screamed. Isaac screamed too. Than suddenly Rico remembered. It seemed he too had forgotten last night's events.

"Rico, Skipper asked me to change my hair," Isaac told him, "Can you do that?" Rico nodded his head.

"Name change?" Rico asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Isaac said, "Please change my hair style." Rico nodded his head. He already had a style in mind.

* * *

><p>Rico turned Isaac around in front in the mirror. He had just finished his hairstyle and he awaited his reaction. His messy hair was now replaced with a shorter hairstyle with messy hair strands here and there. Isaac smiled real big.<p>

"It's… perfect, I love it! It goes with my intelligent look!" Isaac shouted, "Now it's time to cross the name changing bridge." He grabbed his glasses, put them on and went into the living room. He needed to give himself a good new name. A real good one.

"No more surname," Rico told him. Isaac nodded his head. He looked at the line of encyclopedias on the bookshelf. He went towards it, grabbed the K volume and started to flip through it. Most of the pages were bitten with big bites. _These rats are very persistent,_ Isaac thought. He suddenly stopped at a page about a famous Polish Scientist, with the last name Kowalski… Kowalski…

"Kowalski!" Isaac suddenly shouted. Rico tipped his head to the side. There was no one named Kowalski here.

"That's my new name!" Isaac shouted, "Kowalski! It fits with my personality and my character!" Rico smiled. It did seem to fit him.

"Kowalski!" he shouted, testing Isaac's new name. The newly named Kowalski smiled with pride.

"So, new hairstyle, new haircut," Kowalski said, putting down the K volume, "I think this new life is going great." Than suddenly it hit him. Peter must be lonely without him. He wondered what kind of chemistry and physics teacher had replaced him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that AP Physics is cancelled," Peter whined, putting his hand in his face. It was after school and he was sitting with his friend, Kaitlyn, who rolled her eyes.<p>

"Well, it serves him right for robbing a jewelry store," Kaitlyn said in a distinct Australian accent. Peter whimpered and looked down. Than suddenly, he thought of something.

"Mr. Kentsworth would never do such a thing like this," Peter said, "I think he was framed."

"I think you're crazy," Kaitlyn said. Peter stood up and sighed.

"But it's the right thing to do. I'm gonna visit the police station. I need to get to the bottom of this," Peter said. He ran down the street to the police station. He had to prove that Isaac wasn't a criminal. It turns out he escaped from the cop that was driving him to the police station. He hoped he would get answers from him.

He stopped in front of the police station and walked in. He grabbed an Isaac wanted poster and went up to reception desk.

"I need the person who was supposed to carry this person here!" he shouted at the lady at the desk. She looked at him, annoyed.

"Skipper, there's a boy that needs to see you," she said into the intercom. Suddenly, a man burst through the door. He looked at Peter with his stinging sapphire eyes. Peter was suddenly afraid.

"So, you're here to turn him in huh?" the man said, looking menacingly at Peter. Peter whimpered.

"I know this guy! I need to know where he is now! I need to talk to him! He needs to come back!" Peter said. The man looked at Peter gently and shoved him into a nearby closet.

"Alright, if you wanna know where he is, meet me here a 7:00 pm. But once you find out, you are not allowed to tell anyone else where he is, got it?" the man said to him. Peter nodded his head. Was this man… taking care of a wanted man?

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Just call me Skipper," Skipper said, opening the closet door. Peter came out and smiled at Skipper.

"Thank you, Skipper," Peter said, "You're a real… good person."

"Well, I understand that you thought you saw him," Skipper lied, winking.

"Yeah, I promise I won't come here for false alarms. Only for emergencies," Peter said, playing along. Skipper smiled at Peter's effort. Peter ran out of the police station. The receptionist looked up, figuring out whether or not to ask about what happened in that closet.

* * *

><p>4 hours later, at the little house in the country, Kowalski sighed. He was waiting for dinner and he was gradually getting bored. He decided to do some equations to keep his mind off of things. After about an hour of this, he got bored again.<p>

"This is so boring!" Kowalski shouted, "Is this what being on the land is like? Cause it is very boring!" Rico shrugged, going into the kitchen. He was going to cook some pork chops. Maybe Skipper could have some if he comes over. And on cue, Skipper's car pulled up to the little cottage. And he wasn't alone.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Peter asked. Skipper nodded his head and he exited the car. He knocked on the door hard. Kowalski came to the door and smiled.

"Hi, Skipper!" Kowalski said cheerfully. Peter looked at the tall man confusingly. This wasn't Isaac. His hair was so… different.

"Hello, Isaac," Skipper told him. He shook his head.

"Nope, not anymore. It is Kowalski now," Kowalski said.

"Excellent, you changed your name to something… intelligent," Skipper said, grinning out of force. Kowalski smiled.

"Are you here to stay?" Kowalski asked, "And who's…?" Suddenly, Kowalski recognized the boy. He looked at Peter and smiled at him.

"Hey Peter," Kowalski said.

"How do you know my name?" Peter said, "What did you do to Isaac?"

"Peter," Kowalski said, "Remember when I told you about how to stand up for yourself. Always know your enemies weaknesses." Peter's eyes suddenly shone.

"Isaac?" Peter said, "Is that you?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guy are enjoying it so far! It's so weird how Peter couldn't recognize Isaac, I mean, Kowalski at first, but he's smart. He knows better XD Read and if you get the chance and have the courage, review! :D<em>

_Question: Do you like the Kowalski/Private brotherly relationship? I do :D (yus, I might be asking these kind of questions every chapter XD)_


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

_Lol... I update and this authors note is probably as long as the story itself_

_Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Oh, and EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD: Its not a flame, its called a critique and there's nothing wrong with that :). And that's my problem. You'll probably see more of it in this chapter... Kukipye: I'm so glad you like it ^_^ But there may be some... IDK. You guys and her make of it what you want XD And also, I would love some new title suggestions, because this one clearly sucks and they [SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER]... yeah... I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm doing the best I can and if you want, you can make suggestions to help me, I welcome it like I welcome my best friend... wait I don't have a best friend... ENJOY THE STORY BEFORE I GET SIDETRACKED!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Captured<span>**

Peter was trying his best to keep his mouth shut at school. Especially since he had four other friends who would want to know about Mr. Kentsworth, erm… Kowalski. It was so weird; he had changed his hairstyle and his name. They need to prove his innocence if it was the last thing they did.

"Hey Peter!" he heard Kaitlyn shout. Peter's eyes widened. He couldn't tell Kaitlyn about it. He couldn't tell anyone what he had seen or done. You can't trust anyone these days, Skipper had said. Peter smiled and waved at Kaitlyn.

"So did you find out about Mr. Kentsworth?" Kaitlyn asked cheerfully. Peter smiled at Kaitlyn.

"I kind of did," Peter said, "But I couldn't find anything out. Maybe you're right. Maybe he deserves to be wanted and in prison." All this hurt Peter on the inside. Kaitlyn saw how sad he looked and sighed.

"I was thinking about it and your right," Kaitlyn said, "There's no way Mr. Kentsworth would do something like this. So we should investigate!"

"But I already did and I came up with nothing!" Peter told her.

"Well, let's try again," Kaitlyn told him, "And if we don't find anything, than we can just forget about it!" Peter blushed and looked at her.

"Alright," Peter said, "Lets do this!"

* * *

><p>"Is there anything to do besides writing equations?" Kowalski said, "Somehow I have the feeling I need to get my hands on something and make something."<p>

"I don't know," Rico said, shrugging. Kowalski sighed.

"Well, being in this cottage by ourselves has made me realize that were eventually gonna go mad," Kowalski said. Rico shrugged, took a book, and took a bite out of one of the pages. Kowalski's eyes widened and he shoved Rico and grabbed the book.

"What are you doing to this delicate work of genius?" Kowalski scolded at him. Rico looked at Kowalski with puppy dog eyes. He looked at Kowalski innocently and swallowed the paper that he was eating. Kowalski stern eyes grew gentle. _I guess he didn't mean to,_ Kowalski said, looking at the book. He suddenly remembered that Rico was younger than him and he needed to be careful.

"I'm sorry," Kowalski said, putting the book on the shelf, "I'm a little sensitive about books."

"Its OK," Rico said, looking down. Kowalski patted Rico on the head and sat on the couch.

"Still, there's nothing do in this house," Kowalski told him as Rico sat on the couch next to him. He put his arm on the top of the couch. Kowalski blushed and scooted away from him a little.

"What?" Rico asked, pulling his arm away.

"Are you straight?" Kowalski asked, "Cause if you aren't than I'm the dad."

"Gross," Rico said, crossing his legs.

"Do you like me?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded his head.

"Do you _love _me?" Kowalski teased. Rico screamed and slapped Kowalski. _Part of me deserved that,_ Kowalski thought. Still, Kowalski felt a little sorry for Rico. Maybe he acted this way because he was just looking for attention. But than again, it was a really good way. Kowalski smiled at Rico and patted him on the head.

"How old are you Rico?" Kowalski asked. Rico looked at Kowalski with puppy dog eyes and said shyly, "19."

"Well, I'm 24," Kowalski said, "And I guess that makes me older than you." Rico smiled and hugged Kowalski tightly.

"OK, now you love me," Kowalski teased, petting Rico.

"Uh," Rico said, and blushed, "Heh, heh. Sorry." Kowalski rolled his eyes and decided to get a sandwich. Kowalski tried to come up with theories on how come Rico couldn't talk like a real human. Or why he was so strange. Maybe he was diagnosed with autism. It was possible, because Rico didn't seem to be able to communicate with him well. But he didn't seem really good at math. He didn't really understand math much at all. And autists were good at math.

"Rico," Kowalski said, "Why don't you talk much? And where did you get that awful scar?" Rico looked down at the ground. Kowalski handed him a half of his sandwich and took a bite of his half. Rico sighed.

"The murder," Rico said, "He hurt me." Kowalski's appetite suddenly left him. He looked at Rico as he started to cry. Hard. Kowalski set down his sandwich and hugged Rico.

"I'm so sorry I asked," Kowalski said, "I really am. I just wanted to know." Rico sniffled and leaned against Kowalski.

"Oh, now you _really_ love me," Kowalski teased him, petting his head.

"Uh, uh!" Rico said, pulling away from Kowalski. Kowalski smiled.

"I'm just teasing you, ya little scamp," Kowalski said. Rico smiled and took another bite of sandwich. Kowalski took a bite out of his sandwich too. His appetite had returned.

* * *

><p>Peter and Kaitlyn were walking into the jewelry shop that Mr. Kentsworth had robbed. Peter started to look around at all the jewels that were stolen.<p>

"Something's fishy," Peter said, "No fingerprints, no hair, no skin flakes. Maybe this human that framed Mr. Kentsworth isn't really a human at all."

"He's an alien!" Kaitlyn said. Suddenly she heard something rustling in the dark. She narrowed her eyes and looked through the dark.

"Kaitlyn, what's wrong?" Peter said. Suddenly, his mouth was covered and he was grabbed. The person disappeared into the darkness with Peter, who was struggling to get out of the hold.

"You're gonna have to speak louder, Peter, I can't…" Kaitlyn said, but she turned around and saw that Peter was gone.

"Peter?" Kaitlyn said. Meanwhile there were a group of men on the rooftop. One of them had tied Peter up and gagged him. He struggled to get out of the situation that he was in. He cried out for help.

"Should we get the girl?" One of them asked.

"No, she's not important right now," the second one said, "We need to lure the man out with someone he knows… someone he's close too." Peter screamed when he realized that this was a trap for Kowalski. He needed to get out of this. It was a good thing that Skipper was below the building just as they did what they did. His eyes widened. He had to warn Kowalski. He jumped in his car and sped towards the cottage.

"Like a moth to the flame," the third one said, "Phase one is done. Now for phase 2."

"We wait," the first one told them. Peter screamed. He couldn't get free. He started to cry, thinking that Kowalski was probably gonna get hurt now.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong," Kowalski said, "I feel like something bad just happened." Rico looked out the window with big eyes.<p>

"Skipper!" Rico shouted, pointing in the distance. Kowalski looked at the window and squinted in the distance.

"It is Skipper! Wait, why is he driving so fast?" Kowalski asked. Suddenly, he realized that something must be wrong if he's driving so fast. Kowalski ran towards the door and ran outside. Rico ran out with him, saying random jibber jabber. Skipper skidded to a stop and jumped out of the car. His face was worried in the headlights of the car.

"Skipper, what happened?" Kowalski asked, "What's going on?" Skipper panted and looked at Kowalski gently.

"Kowalski," Skipper said, "Someone has been kidnapped. And its one of your students."

"Who?" Kowalski said, hoping it wasn't Peter. But his hopes were too high.

"Peter Henderson," Skipper whispered.

* * *

><p><em>OK... you're probably wondering how Skipper recognized Peter and how he was there at the time Peter got kidnapped. I'm sorry I'll have to leave you to use your imaginations for that XD<em>

_Question tiem! How do you feel about Kico and how far do you think it should taken? Wait, that's two questions... (no I won't take it far, I like to keep the relationship brotherly :D) So, I hope you guys like the story so far, I'm sorry I'm making you wait a whole 24 hours for the next chapter XD_


	5. Chapter 5: Rescuing Peter

_Did you guys notice that I get at least three or four reviews each chapter. Its quite creepy actually. Thank you for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot to me! And what also means a lot to me is that I need a new title for this little story. I don't know if I can stand this title anymore... I don't think that a title is proper enough to describe the awesomeness of this story... ANYWAY! And no, Kaitlyn is not Marlene. Marlene, however, will appear in this story soon. I won't tell you how vaguely, because it would mean giving away some spoilers. Kaitlyn is actually one of my OCs (here come the "AH! OCs are stupid!" reviews). So... Read and ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Rescuing Peter<span>**

Skipper paced up and down the floor of the living room. Kowalski was already thinking. How are they going to get Peter back? He had many options in his mind, but it might be a trap to lure him back into New York City…

"So, how do we do this?" Skipper asked, "C'mon I need options!"

"I got nothin'" Rico told him, shrugging. Kowalski's eyebrow twitched. He couldn't think of anything really good.

"Kowalski," Skipper asked, "Do you have anything?"

"What? Um… I don't know," Kowalski said, looking down at the ground, "I just feel so devastated. Why Peter?"

"Like I said, it was just a way to lure you back so you can get arrested again," Skipper told him, "Along with you Rico. You guys could get sentenced for life though, in the state jail!" Kowalski looked at the ground. He couldn't handle that. He sighed and tapped his chin.

"Maybe we could travel in your trunk, but it's too cramped," Kowalski suggested. Rico nodded his head.

"Yeah," Skipper said, "Crazy enough to work. Time to commence Operation: Rescue the Child." The boys ran out of the house, making sure to turn off all the lights. Skipper opened the trunk and Kowalski and Rico stepped inside. As soon as they were inside, Skipper stepped on the brake and they screeched to search for Peter.

* * *

><p>Peter screamed through his gag as the men set him in an abandoned warehouse. They removed the gag from his mouth.<p>

"What do you want with Isaac?" Peter screamed at them. The man sneered at him.

"You know where he is, right?" the man asked him.

"I will never tell you anything!" Peter screamed at him. There was a blur and the next thing he knew, he could see blood in one eye. He shrieked and started to cry. The man sneered.

"If you won't tell me anything, than I guess twenty years in prison will do you," the man said, "Did the boss finally finish the cyborg clone?" One of them nodded his head. Peter started to shake. Cyborg clone? Is that how Kowalski was framed?

"I guess he knows that he has to release the cyborg," the man said, "He probably already did."

"The boss says we need to gag him and stuff him in a crate," one of them said.

"Alright," he said. Another blur and more blood invaded Peter's vision. He cried out as he was gagged again and he was stuffed in a crate. He screamed as he felt himself being hidden. He screamed and cried. He tried to break free of the box. But he was trapped. They heard another person, laughing maniacally. It was over. Peter's life was over…

* * *

><p>Kowalski felt something in him tingle.<p>

"Ahh…" Kowalski whimpered, clutching his heart. His brotherly instincts were kicking in. Peter was in trouble. He could possibly die.

"Hey," Rico said, "You okay?" Kowalski shook his head.

"Peter's in trouble," Kowalski whined, clutching at his heart some more.

"Uh oh," Rico said, hoping that Skipper would hurry up. This was someone Kowalski was very close to. Rico remembered his visit. Kowalski had hugged him and told him everything would be alright. Peter cried into his shoulder as he did. Peter said that he would miss him. Skipper had told Peter that he could never come back after his visit.

"Guys," Skipper whispered into the trunk, "We're here, just sneak out quietly." Kowalski and Rico nodded their heads. The trunk opened and the boys snuck out, finding the best way into the warehouse. They looked around and saw a lot of crates and about 7 men talking. They saw Skippers shadow skip across the catwalk. Kowalski and Rico looked at the 7 men, sizing them up.

"Time to plan our attack," Kowalski said, sizing them up, "So, how about you go crazy on the biggest ones and I'll try to take on the smallest ones." Rico nodded his head and grabbed a bat out of nowhere. Kowalski snuck up on the smallest one and punched him in the back of his head.

"Hey!" one of them said, "Get him!" Kowalski dodged the big henchman and went for the second smallest one. He swiped at Kowalski and knocked him to the ground. Kowalski groaned as he tried to get up. He could see Rico taking on three men at once. One of them was knocked on the ground. Kowalski got up and ran at the man. He grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Than, with some strength that he never knew he had, he flipped the man and knocked him out cold. He cracked his ribs and moved on to the next one. Suddenly, he felt somebody grab him.

"You know, you're supposed to be in prison," the man said, "But if I can't have you in prison, you can't live life at all!" He grabbed a knife from his pocket and shoved it at Kowalski's neck.

"Help! Rico!" Kowalski screamed. Rico screamed and ran at the man, hitting him with the bat. But it proved disaffective, because even though the bat was metal, it snapped in half.

"NO!" Kowalski screamed, struggling to get out of his grip. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. _Is that… my blood?_ Kowalski could hear his heart beating. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Rico using the bat pieces to choke the man, Rico wailing on him, everything. Kowalski almost passed out.

"Kowalski," he heard Skipper say, "Kowalski! Wake up!" Kowalski's eyes opened and he looked around. He saw the deep gash that ran clean through his arm. It was about 2 inches long.

"I'm bleeding," Kowalski whispered, covering his wound. Skipper nodded his head. Kowalski suddenly remembered.

"Where's Peter?" Kowalski screamed. Skipper could have sworn he heard police sirens in the distance. Kowalski frantically started searching the crates and finally came across one with blood trickling from it.

"No…" Kowalski whispered, prying the box open. Carefully, he picked up Peter. The police sirens were getting closer.

"Kowalski, there's police sirens. We have to get to the car, now!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski nodded his head and ran outside to the car. He opened the trunk and jumped inside, where Rico was already in, worrying. He heard Skipper jumped into the car and drive off. By the time the police got there, there was no trace of Kowalski, Rico or Skipper.

* * *

><p>Skipper opened the trunk.<p>

"Out!" Skipper said sternly. Kowalski and Rico crawled out of the trunk. Kowalski was holding Peter in his arms, still bound and gagged. Skipper slammed the trunk door and climbed into the car.

"I may be back, I may not be," Skipper said, "But when I come back, I'm staying permanently." Kowalski and Rico nodded their heads. Skipper drove off into the night. Kowalski gulped and went into the house, turning on the living room light. Right away, he started to untie the knots that bound Peter together. Rico untied his gag and ran into the bathroom to get some towels to clean him up.

"Peter," Kowalski said, "I'm so sorry." Peter didn't say anything. He was silent, in his own little world.

"Here," Rico said, handing him a wet towel. Kowalski got to work cleaning him up. Soon, Peters face was all clean. He wasn't bleeding, but Kowalski got to work bandaging him up. Soon, Peter looked almost perfect.

"I'm so sorry," Kowalski said, "It's my fault your in this mess." Rico had an extra blanket and pillow. Kowalski gently picked up Peter's head and put the pillow under. Than he gently put the blanket over Peter.

"What if he's not alive when I wake up?" Kowalski whined. Rico patted Kowalski's back and ran to the bedroom. Kowalski decided to sleep in the living room in case Peter woke up. He fell asleep… very doubtful.

* * *

><p>"Kowalski?" he heard Peter say. Kowalski woke up suddenly and looked at saw Peter.<p>

"What happened?" Peter said.

"Peter! You're awake!" Kowalski said, hugging him. Peter smiled and laughed as he hugged Kowalski tighter than he should have.

"Kowalski, I missed you so much!" Peter said, hugging him. Kowalski looked and saw Skipper, sleeping on the loveseat.

"Skipper?" Kowalski said, "What did you do?"

"Huh?" Skipper groaned, looking around. When he saw Kowalski and Peter up, he sighed.

"Last night, I went to the police," Skipper said, "And… I quit my job."

* * *

><p><em>TA-DA! :D Question tiem! Did the thing with Private getting hurt scare you? Cause I don't like scaring people and I scared myself when I was writing that... Or maybe my intention was to scare you XD I'M KIDDING! Read and if you get the chance, review :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Forming the Team

_Here's Chapter 6. Call this whatever you want, you can call it an OC chapter... maybe. Kaitlyn=Catherine, my main OC. And she's a little less bright than most people. ANYWAY! Marlene's gonna be in this chapter. You can call it foreshadowing, cause it reveals what might happen in future chapters. I would like to thank eppopinkfangirlXDXDXD for the title name, I'm gonna use it from now on instead of the title I was using before XD. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6- Forming the Team<span>**

"You quit?" Kowalski shouted, "But why?"

"Because, I can't be a police officer and keep you guys protected. It's getting to be too much. By remaining a police officer, I'm putting your lives on the line," Skipper said, sitting up. Rico came in, yawning. When he saw Skipper, he ran up and hugged him tight. Kowalski and Peter laughed.

"So, little guy, it looks like you're nameless," Skipper said to Peter. Suddenly, Peter stood before him, nameless.

"What do you mean?" the nameless boy said.

"I mean, when you're living on the land, you have to change your name," Skipper told him. Kowalski nodded his head. The nameless boy pondered for a second.

"Hmm…" Kowalski said, grabbing the P volume of the encyclopedia. There was a really big bite in the middle of it.

"Ah, Rico!" Kowalski scolded him. Rico, who was still hanging onto Skipper, looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Kowalski sighed.

"Never mind," Kowalski said, flipping through the book. He couldn't help but notice the word Private…

"That's an interesting name," the nameless boy said, "How about Private? I would like to be called that." Kowalski shrugged. Rico nodded his head. But Skipper was a bit skeptical.

"That's not a name, that's a rank in the army," Skipper told him.

"I think it's pretty cool!" the newly named Private said.

"I think it's cool too," Kowalski said, smiling sheepishly. Skipper sighed.

"Well, than, should we treat him like a Private?" Skipper asked. Rico shook his head and went up to hug Private.

"Ah, ah! Is he like a dog?" Private said, giggling a little.

"Down, Rico," Kowalski laughed. Rico sat down and barked like a dog. The boys laughed at Rico's humor. They looked outside and saw that the sun was coming up over the horizon.

"So… we can never go back?" Kowalski said.

"Well, I did most of the shopping for this place," Skipper said, "But since I'm not wanted, I can go back into town… hopefully" Kowalski nodded his head.

"We have to make the best of this life if were gonna live here," Private said, looking out the window to the rising sun. They joined him, looking at the beautiful sunrise. This was their life now… and they had to embrace it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Central Park in New York, Kaitlyn, her sister Katrina, and her friend Benjamin were sitting on a bench early in the morning, due to Katrina's suggestion. It was a Saturday, which meant no school. Kaitlyn was thinking a lot harder than she should have.<p>

"Ya know," Kaitlyn said. Katrina and Benjamin looked up.

"Peter went missing a little after Mr. Kentsworth. And Mr. Kentsworth went missing a month after this crazy dude named Mario Estevez. I think it's linked somehow," Kaitlyn said.

"Did your brain explode?" Katrina asked, "It's an interesting theory, but it's probably not true. How is something that happened a month ago linked to Mr. Kentsworth's disappearance?"

"It makes sense," Kaitlyn said to her, "I think it has to do with the cop that was supposed to carry them to jail." Katrina shook her head.

"Well, I'm gonna investigate, with or without your help!" Kaitlyn shouted, jumping off the bench. She ran down to the streets of New York, looking for a police station. She stopped in front of a good one and grabbed a wanted poster of Mr. Kentsworth. Suddenly, she recognized another face. Her eyes widened when she saw Peter's face.

"I can't believe it…" Kaitlyn said. Than she shook her head and ran inside. The receptionist looked up, as if she had invaded her personal space.

"I'm looking for the cop who was supposed to carry this person to jail," Kaitlyn said, showing her the picture.

"Sorry, the person that was supposed to that quit," she told her. Kaitlyn's jaw dropped. She crumpled up the paper. She had no other clues now. She couldn't find anything else out… unless…

"Can you tell me where he lives?" Kaitlyn said, "I need to know for personal reasons!" The receptionist shrugged and gave her the address.

"Steven Hawkins, huh?" Kaitlyn said. She ran out the door to investigate.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn looked up at a door that said 7-J. She reluctantly knocked on the door. She was surprised when a woman with brown hair answered the door.<p>

"Um… where's Steven Hawkins?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Who? I'm Marlene Hendricks," the woman answered, "Is someone else living here?" Kaitlyn's eyes widened.

"I need to speak to Steven Hawkins!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"I can hear you just fine you know and I have no idea who you're talking about," Marlene said, giving her a death glare. Kaitlyn nodded her head.

"You're not gonna leave until you get the answers you want, are you?" Marlene said, "Well, I don't know where he went, because I don't even know him."

"I've just reached a dead end," Kaitlyn said, sighing.

"No, you just got sidetracked," Marlene said, "I think that if you keep looking, you'll find what you're looking for." Kaitlyn nodded her head.

"I guess I just have to keep looking," Kaitlyn said. Suddenly she thought of the jewelry store.

"Peter disappeared at the jewelry store!" Kaitlyn shouted, "Maybe if I look there, I'll find what I'm really looking for."

"OK," Marlene said, "You go and… do that."

"Thanks, Marlene!" Kaitlyn shouted, running down the hall towards the elevator. Marlene sighed.

"That's one awkward and annoying kid," Marlene said.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, the boys at the cottage were watching TV. It wasn't the best signal, but it was the best they could do since they didn't want to get caught. They were watching the news, trying to see what was going on in New York City. Suddenly, a special news report came up.<p>

"In other news, a girl went into the same jewelry shop that Isaac Kentsworth robbed just the other day went inside when it was closed and never came back out. She didn't take anything and the security footage went out before she disappeared, which means we have no idea who took her. The police are baffled and think that Isaac is to blame," the woman said.

"Hey!" Private shouted.

"I know!" Kowalski said, "They have the nerve to blame me!" Skipper glared at him.

"I… I mean, who's Isaac? I'm Kowalski," Kowalski said sheepishly.

"No, not that! I know that girl!" Private shouted, "She's Kaitlyn. She's a sophomore over at the school I used to go to."

"So?" Rico asked.

"We can't leave her hanging. If we know any better, Blowhole is behind all this," Skipper said to them. Rico nodded his head. Kowalski tipped his head to the side.

"I have yet to meet this Blowhole character," Kowalski said, "Maybe he isn't real." Skipper shook his head.

"Oh, I've met him," Skipper said, "And he's no walk in the park either."

"He sounds terrifying," Private said, shaking. Skipper nodded his head. Rico pointed at his scar.

"Blowhole," he snarled. Kowalski sighed.

"We need to go back to that warehouse," Skipper said, "Its obvious Blowhole's secret lab is there."

"How do we get there without being noticed?" Kowalski asked.

"We park our car outside of New York City limits and we go in stealthily," Skipper told him.

"Are you the answer man?" Kowalski teased.

"Let's move out!" Skipper shouted. They turned out all the lights and ran out the door into Skipper's car. The car speeded down the country road into the night.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm getting the feeling that you're doing this just to lure these guys out of hiding," Kaitlyn said. Blowhole rolled his eyes. <em>Apparently she isn't very bright,<em> he thought.

"Hey, I wonder what happens if I punch the bar!" Kaitlyn shouted and punched one of the bars of the cage.

"Ouch!" Kaitlyn shrieked, "You know, this cage is a little roomy."

"That cage is for you and those meddling vigilantes," Blowhole said.

"You're voice is funny. Say more words!" Kaitlyn said, hopping up and down. Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"That meddling Skipper has crossed the line housing those men. Now I have to wait for them to be stupid enough to fall in my trap," Blowhole said, walking up to the cage and getting in Kaitlyn's face. She pulled back.

"I know you like being evil and all, but could you at least get a breath mint for that evil breath?" Kaitlyn complained, holding her nose.

"Shut up!" Blowhole shouted and than breathed on his hand to check his breath. He sighed and looked at the monitors. When he saw four shadows moving in the warehouse, he smiled evilly.

"Like a moth to the flame…" Blowhole sneered.

* * *

><p><em> There's that annoying simile again. Are you prepared for what might happen in the next chapter? Cause I can't tell you. That wasn't the real question. Here's the real question. How old do you think Skipper is in this story? Cause I don't have an age for him XD. Alright, review! It helps you know :D<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Penguin Hormones

_Lol... now before you ask why its called what it's called... let me let you in on a little science lesson. *unrolls a really long scroll* Ahem... "This is a fiction, so science somehow doesn't matter!" *throws scroll to the side* OK, back to business. Now eppofangirlXD, you didn't miss anything. But you can call foreshadowing to another event in the story. So... I hope you don't find this chapter scary either. Because I might of went overboard... I scared myself writing it. XD But in this chapter, this is what makes them "The Penguins of NYC" XD. But its not called that anymore... Thanks eppofangirlXD, all credit for title still goes to her. ENJOY THE STORY! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Penguin Hormones<span>**

"I think that the lab is under us," Kowalski said, feeling the floor. The boys were now hiding behind some crates.

"Just to make sure," Skipper said, grabbing a nickel and rolling it on the ground. The nickel rolled a bit before settling down. Underground, Blowhole smiled.

"They're above us!" Blowhole said, pushing a big red button. The ground opened up below the nickel and it fell in. The cage top of the cage opened and the nickel feel on top of Kaitlyn's head.

"Oy, a nickel!" Kaitlyn said, picking it up. She bit it, checking to see if it was real. She smiled, pocketing the nickel. Topside, the boy's eyes (except for Skipper's of course) were very wide.

"How come it didn't do that before?" Kowalski whined. Rico shook his head and Private whimpered a little.

"We have to go in," Skipper said, "But not that way."

"Skipper," Kowalski said, tapping the side of his head. Skipper smiled when Kowalski pointed out a stairs door.

"You don't see that every day," Skipper said, "We're going in." They filed towards the stairs door and looked at the knob. Instead of a knob, there was a keypad.

"Kowalski? Do you think you can hack into it?" Skipper asked. Rico nodded his head, but Kowalski looked unsure.

"I don't know, Skipper," Kowalski said.

"You can do it, Kowalski. You're the smartest person I know!" Private said. Kowalski blushed and looked at the keypad. He smiled and typed in a pretty good guess. Automatically, the door clicked open.

"Nice job Kowalski," Skipper whispered, "Let's go." The boys filed down the staircase into a high tech lab. The boys hid behind some lab equipment and looked over it. They could see a man in front of monitor, looking very frustrated.

"Where did they go?" he said, switching cameras frantically. He was too busy to notice that the penguins had snuck in using the stairs. He was busy fighting Kaitlyn for the nickel. He had won, much to Kaitlyn's horror.

Kaitlyn looked over and saw the boys hiding behind the lab equipment. Her eyes widened.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn shouted. Suddenly, she instantly regretted it. Blowhole looked over and saw the boys hiding behind the lab equipment. He pushed a button and instantly four claws came up and grabbed the boys.

"Well, well, well," Blowhole said, "We meet again, Skipper."

"You know that you deserve to be behind bars Blowhole," Skipper snarled as they were carried to the cage. Blowhole laughed as the top of the cage opened. They toppled in, Private on top of Kaitlyn.

"Peter? Mr. Kentsworth?" Kaitlyn said in disbelief.

"Not anymore," Kowalski said, "We're Kowalski and Private now."

"What the heck?" Kaitlyn said, "What happened, why did you change your names? …And you hair?"

"To hide from the cops," Blowhole sneered, "And now I can get rid of them for good." He took out a needle with. Skipper's eyes bulged out.

"NEEDLE!" he shrieked, running towards the bars and starting to pull on them. Blowhole took out five test tubes and put the needle in one of them. He smiled as he went towards Skipper.

"Time for your dose of death, Skipper," Blowhole laughed, forcefully grabbing Skipper and injecting the needle in Skipper's arm. Skipper screeched than suddenly, he dropped to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Kowalski screamed.

"He's gonna be gone before you know it," Blowhole whispered, getting another test tube of the stuff. He walked towards Kowalski and injected the needle into his arm. Kowalski screamed, than he started to feel faint. He panted, trying to remain conscious. Soon he fell to his knees, than passed out.

* * *

><p>Darkness… Kowalski was swimming in darkness… soon he would see a light and his life would be over. He would be dead. Who knew his life would be cut so short? What was the cause of this dramatic turn of events? Was he… waking up? Kowalski felt himself waking up. He opened his eyes. He felt… strange… like he wasn't himself. He looked at himself. He still had his hands… his legs…<p>

_What happened?_ Kowalski thought, _Why do I suddenly have a craving for raw fish?_ He looked around him as his vision came back. Everything was still blurry though. He looked around for his glasses and found them… in some hair. Frantically (but quietly) he placed his hands on his hair and sighed quietly when he found out that it was still there. But… this wasn't right. He plucked a feather from it.

"What the…?" Kowalski whispered. He put on his glasses and looked at the feather.

"Guys?" Kowalski whispered, looking for any signs of Blowhole. He guessed that Blowhole left because he thought they were dead.

"Guys," Kowalski said a little louder. It took him a while to realize that the poison that Blowhole injected into them wasn't really poison at all.

"Huh?" Private murmured. Skipper was the first to fully wake up. Skipper rubbed his head and his eyes widened. He plucked out a feather and gasped.

"What the heck?" Skipper shouted.

"What's going on?" Private muttered. He sat up and looked around. Rico was just starting to stir just as Kaitlyn rose up. Kaitlyn's eyes widened as she looked at all the hair around her. Rico sat up and looked at everyone else. Than they all started to smile and giggle a little.

"I can't believe it. We're all alive! Or we're all dead…" Kaitlyn said.

"No we're not all dead," Kowalski assured her, "We have to get out of… what the?" Kowalski looked to see that he had better looking muscles.

"Am I… stronger?" Kowalski said.

"You have muscles," Skipper said, "Though they aren't as noticeable as Rico's." Kowalski looked at Rico. Rico muscles did look better. He was way more built than Skipper or Private or Kaitlyn for that matter. Kowalski suddenly thought of something.

"We're too big to fit through the bars," Kowalski said, "But if we use brute force, we can probably bend the bars and crawl through them."

"That only works in cartoons," Kaitlyn told him. Rico shook his head and grabbed two bars. He started to pull them apart. The cage started to creak and beads of sweat formed on Rico's face. Soon, the two bars split away from the cage. Kowalski and Kaitlyn looked in disbelief.

"Kowalski, is it normal that I have a craving for fish?" Private asked, tugging on Kowalski's shirt. Kowalski shook his head.

"What are we waiting for?" Kaitlyn said, "Let's get out of here, before Blowhole gets back!" The boys walked out of the cage, not aware that Blowhole and his minions were watching in the shadows.

"Should we go after them?" one of them asked.

"Let them go," Blowhole said, "We'll save them for another day. Did the cyborg clone of the girl break the law?"

"Done and done," the minion said. Blowhole did an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>The boy's car pulled up to the small cottage. They were panting and shaking. They thought sneaking through the city was hard, but sneaking through the city while it was crawling police was impossible. But they managed and now they were home.<p>

"Well, that was… interesting," Kaitlyn said, "But why do I have feathers for hair?"

"I'm gonna have to do some tests. With our hair and our… unfortunately," Kowalski said, holding up a needle, "Our blood." Skipper shuddered. Private gulped.

"So… what are we?" Skipper said, still shuddering a little.

"I don't know just yet," Kowalski said, "But it could be serious."

The boys and Kaitlyn filed into the house. Kowalski asked everyone to sit down while he took samples. It took a while (because of Skipper), but Kowalski managed to get samples from all four of them, including himself. After a few minutes, Kowalski came out of the kitchen.

"Well, the results are in…" Kowalski said.

"And?" Skipper said. Kowalski looked at them seriously.

"We're half penguin," Kowalski told him. Private widened his eyes.

"That explains the weird cravings for fish!" Private said.

"What about our new strength?" Skipper asked.

"I never saw a penguin as being very… strong. But I guess that part remains a mystery. Either way, we're not human anymore," Kowalski explained, "But this is an advantage for us. We can now be able to swim incredibly fast and well, we're super strong for some… strange reason and we have cravings for fish." Rico smiled wickedly.

"This is… awesome… in a strange way," Private said, "Will we get to regurgitate stuff?"

"I'm not sure…" Kowalski said, "But all I know is that we're not human anymore. What scares me is..." Skipper looked at Kowalski with wide eyes.

"What? What scares you?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know if this is life threatening… or not," Kowalski told them.

* * *

><p><em>Just to let you know, Kaitlyn is Australian. So, OK, another question. Do you like the mutant power that I gave the boys? And does it make some sense that they are stronger? Wait that's two questions... I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews help. It shows you care. You don't have to review if you don't to though... Thank you for the reviews though. Can I tell you a secret? I already have thirteen chapters written out. I'm sorry I'm making you wait though. I like to plan ahead :D Look out for Chapter 8!<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Bounty Hunter

_YAY! Its updated! XD Blowhole has a plan to get what he wants and its not gonna be good. Their problems are no longer just the police now... just read to find out what it is XD_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Bounty Hunter<span>**

Blowhole was sitting in a chair in his lab, observing the monitors. He growled when he didn't find anything on these people. And more importantly, they weren't dead. He had decided to call a person that doesn't fail, no matter what. The door to the lab opened and a strong looking man came in.

"Hans?" Blowhole said, "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Yes, I clearly am here to do something important… What is it exactly?" Hans said.

"Find these men. And bring me their heads," Blowhole sneered, pushing a button on his keyboard. Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico appeared on the screen.

"I heard there was also a girl too," Hans said, "What do I do with her?"

"Bring her to me alive," Blowhole said, "I have a special surprise for her…" Hans bowed his head to him and walked to the door. Blowhole grinned. If the men couldn't be in jail, they might as well not be alive at all.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, everyone dragged their selves from their sleeping places and Rico started to cook their favorite foods, to taste to see that the cravings for fish were true. They were tasting the food right now and only after one bite they seemed to put it down.<p>

"Ugh," Kaitlyn groaned, putting down a plate of spaghetti, "Even spaghetti has lost its taste."

"Grilled cheese sandwiches don't taste good anymore," Private said, setting down a grilled cheese sandwich with only one bite in it.

"I wonder if candy tastes OK…" Kowalski said, looking hopefully at Skipper.

"What is it with you and candy?" Skipper asked.

"Because when I was a kid, I never got candy but only once and that's when I got an A++!" Kowalski shouted with puppy dog eyes.

"There's no candy in this house," Skipper said. Kowalski whined and banged his head against the wall.

"Is he OK?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Um… yeah!" Rico said, looking at Kowalski. Kowalski however was not fine. He wanted candy and he wanted it now.

"Popcorn?" Rico said, putting a bowl in front of them. Rico had cooked their favorite foods and they were just testing to make sure that their cravings for fish weren't really true. And it turns out they were.

Kowalski grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth. He smiled.

"I haven't had popcorn since I was 9 years old, when I graduated from my first college! My dad took me to a movie. It was my first and last movie unfortunately," Kowalski exclaimed, "It still tastes like I remember it."

"So that's a yes on the popcorn," Kaitlyn said, "But now we have to eat fish for the rest of our lives… I wonder if the taste of fish gets tiring to penguins…"

"I don't think so. After all, they are fed it when they are babies," Kowalski told him. Private whimpered.

"I don't know if I want to be fed stinky fish everyday," Private said. Rico and Skipper shrugged. Kowalski sighed forlornly. Kaitlyn smiled, trying to find a bright side to this.

"So, Kaitlyn, planning on changing your name soon?" Skipper said. Kaitlyn nodded her head.

"I actually already changed my name. It's my middle name, Catherine. And so people won't recognize me," Kaitlyn said. She reached to her blue eyes and pulled at the pupils. Her blue eyes were actually contacts. When she pulled the first one out, it revealed a beautiful purple eye. She pulled out the other one and threw them to the side. She pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Well," the newly named Catherine said, "What do you think?"

"Purple isn't a natural eye color," Kowalski whined. Private nodded his head.

"How did that happen?" Skipper asked.

"I was born with it," Catherine said, licking her finger, "Just like I was born with this." She rubbed her finger across her right eye, revealing a lightning shaped birthmark. Private gasped.

"How much else don't we know about you?" Private asked sternly. Catherine shrugged and flopped on the couch. Skipper sighed and got up.

"Well, I'm gonna go shopping. Rico, bury all the food except for fish related foods," Skipper said. Skipper went out the door. Rico ran into the kitchen and started grabbing all the food in the fridge and the pantry. He motioned for the others to help. Private eagerly got up and started to grab the extra food that Rico might have missed. Kowalski got a thinking face on though.

"Hey, Catherine," Kowalski said, "How about we go into the bathroom and see if we have the right kind of shower?"

"Dude!" Catherine shouted, "What are we talking about?" Kowalski laughed, grabbed Catherine's arm, and dragged her through the kitchen to the bathroom.

"You'll see," he chuckled, opening the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Skipper was at the fish market with a hat on. He kept it low, just in case anyone recognized him. Still, he picked out fish like he was just a regular person. He had more of a craving for the stuff since he was near it. He picked out as much as he could and paid for it. As he walked down the street towards his car, he was stopped by someone.<p>

"Hello there," the man said.

"What is it?" Skipper asked, turning around. He suddenly recognized the man right away.

"I haven't seen you since I was thirteen years old," Skipper smirked. Hans laughed.

"And I had the nerve to blame you for sending me to military school," Hans said to him. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"So, where are you living these days? You look like you're in an awful big hurry to get there," Hans asked.

"You wanna know?" Skipper smirked. Hans nodded his head vigorously. Skipper laughed.

"I live at this address," Skipper said, writing down his former apartment number. He handed it to Hans. Hans smiled as he put the address in his pocket. Skipper left with the tip of his hat. As he got in his car and drove off, Hans smiled very evilly.

"He fell for it," Hans said into an intercom, "A little too easy if you ask me."

"Excellent," Blowhole said, "He was always an idiot." He hung up on Hans, thinking about where to display their heads on his shelves.

* * *

><p>Skipper drove up to the cottage and got out with his fish. It was starting to stink up his car. But for some reason… he liked the smell. He shook his head and grabbed the bags full of fish. He started into the cottage and walked into the living room. He was startled to find out that there was no one in there.<p>

"That's weird," he muttered. He looked in the backyard and saw Rico scolding Private about something. Skipper rolled his eyes and his vision directed to the bathroom. He sighed and he started packing the fish in the fridge. Suddenly, he heard a squeak come from the bathroom. Skipper walked towards the bathroom door and put his ear to the door. He knocked on it.

"Who is it?" he heard Catherine say.

"It's Skipper, who else would it be?" Skipper growled.

"Um, just a second Skipper," Kowalski shouted through the door. He heard water splashing in the bathroom. Skipper became a little worried. Kowalski opened the door, all smiles. He was all wet though and his hair was shinier than usual.

"Hey, Skipper," Kowalski said, "I'm just testing how well we breathe underwater. And I can breathe for at least 30 minutes." Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Emergency meeting. Catherine, get Private and Rico inside," Skipper said to him. Kowalski, meanwhile, was daydreaming. He ran into the living room with Skipper, who was placing some towels on the couch. Kowalski sat down, sighing a little.

"The water just felt amazing," Kowalski sighed, "It was almost beautiful and it felt so great. Just imagine if it wasn't the shower." Skipper patted his head. Rico and Private came in, Rico still growling. For some reason, he smelled like pickle juice. Private sat down next to Kowalski, whimpering a little. Kowalski petted Private a little. Rico sat down in the recliner, still sulking.

"Guys, we may have a problem. I'm afraid you guys can no longer go outside unless you have my permission," Skipper told them. Kowalski leaned in and Private's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"I'm afraid we have a bounty hunter on our hands," Skipper said, "And he's a nasty one, too."

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh... we have trouble XD What do you think is gonna happen to Marlene? I have nothing else to say. Thanks for reading! Look out for chapter 9 :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Marlene

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got a lot of reviews :3 About the last chapter with Kowalski and Catherine, I didn't intend to make it seem perverted. I guess I didn't think about it all the way through... So anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little short XD_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Marlene<span>**

"What do you mean bounty hunter?" Catherine said worriedly. Skipper sighed.

"I know this guy personally. I gave him my address for my old apartment. I don't regret it either," Skipper said.

"I hope that he doesn't find his way here," Kowalski whimpered, hugging Private. Private whimpered with Kowalski.

"Well, he's a special kind of bounty hunter. He cuts the heads off of his victims and gives them to the employer as trophies," Skipper said. Kowalski's eyes widened and he touched his throat.

"I don't want my head cut off!" Kowalski shouted. Rico whined and Private started to cry. Skipper rolled his eyes!

"QUIET!" He shouted. The guys and Catherine looked up from their panicking.

"No one is getting their head cut off!" Skipper told them, "That's why I want you to stay in this house from now on. No one goes out without my permission! Are we clear?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"But why would we stay in the house if we're in the middle of the country?" Catherine asked.

"This guy's sharp," Skipper said, "I knew him when I was only in school. He blamed me for sending him to military school. So we played one prank on the principal. And I got away and he didn't. It's not my fault he got caught in the ducts. He blamed me for all of it. I ran into him later on and found out he turned to the dark side. Ever since I got hired as cop, my mission was to capture him and put him right where he belongs. Behind bars."

"But… you're not a cop anymore, which means…" Private said worriedly.

"You guys are in danger. Like I said, stay in the house unless I say so. Or there's an emergency, lets not forget that," Skipper explained. They nodded their heads.

"Meeting adjourned, go back to doing… whatever you want to do," Skipper said. Rico went into the bathroom to take a shower and Private went into the bedroom to do some "thinking" he said. Catherine went into the kitchen to get a snack, leaving Kowalski all alone with Skipper. Skipper muttered something about going into the basement and he went into the kitchen, leaving Kowalski in his own thoughts.

_I didn't want to be a part of this,_ Kowalski thought, _I want my innocence to be proven so I can go home._

* * *

><p>At night, Hans had a gun and a really big knife. <em>This was easier than I thought<em>, Hans thought. He stopped in front of the apartment with the written address. He smiled and entered quietly, hoping not to wake anyone in the building. He quietly went up the stairs because he didn't want to wake anyone using the elevator.

_I could have just scaled the building,_ Hans thought as he went up the stairs. Than he figured, he was already halfway there, so he couldn't go back. By the time he got up there, he had already finished sharpening his knife. He went in the hallway and sneaked towards the apartment that Skipper said he "supposedly" lived in. Hans burst through the door, only to find a girl with curlers in her hair.

"AH!" she shrieked, dropping her glass of water.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Hans shouted. He grabbed her and dragged her into a closet. She tried to fight back but he was too strong for her.

"Where's Steven Hawkins?" Hans growled in her face. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"Wait, another one?" she hissed, "I thought I told the last one, who was really awkward, that he doesn't even live here anymore!"

"Interesting story," Hans whispered, getting out a bag. He gagged her, stuffed her in the bag and ran out with her. He jumped out the window with her and landed on the awning, just as people were waking up to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Kowalski was watching TV with Private and Catherine. They decided to watch the news, since they had a feeling that something bad was going to happen... and there was nothing else interesting on TV. Suddenly, a special news alert came up.<p>

"Breaking news," the news anchor said, "There has been a break in at an apartment. The suspect is probably a man named Hans, who is a bounty hunter. Last time we saw him, he had cut off the heads of some poor unfortunate souls and escaped without any clues. He was seen headed towards the Brooklyn Bridge."

"What the…?" Kowalski whispered. Private whimpered.

"We need to warn Skipper! He might have taken someone, cut their head off, laughed and went to tell his friends about it!" Catherine shouted.

"I heard every word," they heard someone in the kitchen say. They saw Skipper come into the living from the kitchen with a fish in his mouth. He slurped it in and swallowed.

"I didn't think that he would go as far as trying to break in," Skipper said, "But I think that Catherine may be right." They all exchanged looks.

"Get something to eat and than get in the car," Skipper ordered them, "It's time to see what Hans is up to." Kowalski automatically got up and went into the kitchen for something to eat. Private remained because of fear. Catherine wasn't afraid though.

"Alright, Private, we're gonna get this done and we're gonna get it done right!" Catherine shouted, getting up. Private shook his head.

"What if we die?" Private whimpered. Catherine shrugged.

"Than we die. C'mon, let's get something to eat!" Catherine said and ran into the kitchen. Private wasn't so sure. He didn't want his head cut off. He was too young to die like that…

* * *

><p><em>... Don't you just love how Catherine is scaring Private even though she is younger than him? XD Yeah, sometimes she's like that XD. The special news report probably came up about 30 minutes later after the incident... so yeah. I don't have much of a question this time, so look out for Chapter 10 :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Bridge Battle

_YAY! Another chapter! Catherine gets her chance to shine in this chapter. And than she gets killed! Or does she? Just read to find out..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: Bridge Battle<span>**

Skipper was driving the car as fast as he could. He didn't want whoever Hans get hurt. Kowalski was in the passenger's seat, looking very worried. Rico was practicing his fighting poses in the back seat, shoving Catherine and Private every now and again. Catherine sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Catherine said.

"We get there when we get there!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski kept low as the came to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Now to find him," Skipper said. Kowalski, Rico, Private and Catherine kept low as they rode across the bridge, looking for Hans.

Hans dropped the bag on the ground somewhere in the middle of the bridge. He grabbed the woman out of the bag. Most of her curlers were out of her hair. She snarled at him.

"What gives you the right to do this?" she shouted at him, "I told you, I don't know Steven Hawkins."

"That's what they all say. Actually, that's what you say, because I haven't heard anyone say it yet…" Hans told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm not even his girlfriend!" she shouted at him. Hans laughed at her.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to threaten until you give me answers," Hans said. He put the knife to her neck.

"Tell me now," he said, putting the knife closer, "Where is Skipper?" Suddenly, he heard a car screech. Skipper jumped out of the car, with the others.

"Oh, so you feel into my trap," Hans muttered. Skipper's eyes widened.

"You guys stay in the car," he whispered. Kowalski's eyes widened as Skipper jumped out of the car. He watched as he faced Hans.

"So you think you can hurt innocents just to get us to you," Skipper snarled at him. Hans smiled evilly.

"You know, I just wanted to do my job and do it right!" Hans said, grabbing his knife and throwing it at Skipper. Skipper gasped. The knife came at him fast. Really fast. Skipper dodged the knife as it came to him. He saw it pass by him, but suddenly, he felt its sharp blade pass his cheek gently. It left a small cut that automatically started to bleed. The knife went across the bridge and stuck itself inside on of the beams. Kowalski cringed as Skipper felt the cut on his cheek.

"So you think you're so clever," Hans said, "I guess I have to use my bare hands and my little friend to make sure you're head is brought to master Blowhole." He got a gun out and got ready to shoot. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock shot the gun out of Hans' hand. The gun skidded across the ground. Hans looked up to see Kowalski with his eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't you dare hurt him you jerk!" Kowalski shouted at him. Hans laughed and walked up to Kowalski.

"Oh, so I'm just gonna let some pathetic used to be high school teacher scare me," Hans chuckled, walking towards Kowalski. He brought up his fist and punched Kowalski in the mouth hard. Kowalski squeaked and fell to the ground. His nose started to bleed and his glasses were now crooked.

"Pathetic," Hans muttered, "Now back to Skipper. I'll deal with you later." Skipper gasped as Kowalski got up. He looked at Hans.

"You're the pathetic one! Trying to kill people for your own pleasure!" Kowalski shouted at him. Rico jumped out of the car along with Private. Catherine however, stayed in the car. She looked around in the car for something useful.

"You're just a nerd hiding in the body of a tough jerk!" Kowalski shouted at him. He spit out a tooth as talked. Hans growled, ran at Kowalski and punched him in the gut. Kowalski fell to the ground, spitting up some blood as he did. Private jumped on top of Hans and started to beat on his head. Hans grabbed him and flung him across the bridge, causing Private to hit one of the beams. Private started to spit up blood too.

Rico ran at Hans and butted his head against his gut. Hans fell to the ground and flipped back up. He tackled Rico and punched him in the face, causing Rico's nose to bleed. Catherine suddenly jumped out of the car, doing a war cry. Hans looked up and laughed as Catherine put up her training katanas.

"Oy, idiot," Catherine said, "Lets dance." Hans ran at Catherine and tried to punch her. But she blocked his blow. He growled at her and started to throw punches at her. But no matter what, he wouldn't get a straight punch on her. Catherine swiped at his head two times. The first one gave him a black eye and the second one made his nose bleed. She smiled at her accomplishment, but she became too distracted to notice that Hans got up.

"Alright!" Hans said, grabbing Catherine, "You had better come with me or the girl will get it." Kowalski came to just to see him pointing his gun at Catherine.

"What?" Skipper said, "You're gonna kill her?" Hans nodded his head. But Skipper noticed he did it unsurely.

"Alright," Skipper said, shrugging, "Go ahead, and kill her." Hans' eyes widened.

"You mean it?" Hans said. As Kowalski struggled to get into a sitting position, he realized what Skipper was doing. Hans probably didn't need to kill her.

"Yeah, why don't you kill her!" Kowalski shouted, "I don't really like her anyway."

"Well, nice to know that everyone likes me so much!" Catherine shouted, than saw Kowalski wink at her. _Oh…_ Catherine thought.

"Well, alright," Hans said, getting ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, he put the gun down.

"Master Blowhole requested her presence when I was finished with you," Hans whimpered, dropping his gun. Suddenly, Skipper tackled Hans and punched him every which way. Hans suddenly came to the edge of the bridge and fell off into the dirty water.

"Well than," Kowalski said, looking down at the water below. Catherine looked over at the edge and got an evil grin on her face.

"He's gonna get eaten by a shark," Catherine smirked.

"Nah, there's no sharks in these waters," Kowalski told her, "He'll just surface up somewhere and Blowhole will probably fire him."

"Ooooh," Catherine whispered.

"Up, now," Skipper shouted at the woman. She had fainted and she was just getting up. She looked up at Skipper and whimpered.

"I guess I got myself in trouble," she said, looking up at Skipper.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Marlene," she told him. He smirked and looked at his team. Catherine was already in the car, bouncing up and down in the back seat. Kowalski was slowly making his way to the car. Rico picked Private up and carried him to car. Skipper smiled.

"I have to go," Skipper said, "My team is waiting." Marlene nodded her head as he went to the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Kowalski had tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Skipper asked as he started his car. He looked at Private sitting in the back seat with the others. He was still knocked out. The car drove off into the night to their cottage.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe our car broke down in the middle of the road," Skipper whined, entering the cottage. He flopped onto the recliner. Catherine and Kowalski came in second. Rico came in last and ran to the bedroom, whining every time he took a step.<p>

"I can't believe we had to walk 15 miles to our house," Catherine whined, sitting on the couch.

"My muscles are yelling at me," Kowalski said, "Which is anatomically impossible." He looked down at Private, who he was holding. Private was still knocked out. Maybe he died. Kowalski shook his head. Private couldn't have died. He lay him on the couch and put a blanket over him in case he woke up. Than he went to wash up and get the blood off of him. He went to sleep worrying about Private for the second time in a row.

* * *

><p>Kowalski woke up and saw Private, sitting up.<p>

"Good, you're awake," Kowalski sighed, looking at him. Private looked at Kowalski and smiled.

"This isn't going very well," Private said, "It seems that I'm the one getting more hurt in these situations than anyone else." Than he held onto his stomach.

"I'm hungry," Private said.

"Than, let's get something to eat," Kowalski told him, getting up. They walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

><p><em>I'm beginning to think that I'm scaring my readers away with all this people getting hurt stuff... or is that what people want? But I don't want to scare you guys... Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it, look out for chapter 11! YAY!<em>


	11. Chapter 11: Savio

_OK... I am a terrible writer... XD. So, why do I continue writing? Because I never give up, no matter what happens! Giving up is for... giver uppers? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come. These chapters are where you see the weird inner workings of my mind..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: Savio<span>**

Blowhole was pacing up and down his lab floor in front of Hans.

"I can't _believe_ you let them get away!" he shouted at Hans. Hans was all wet from the river and he looked up at Blowhole innocently.

"Please, boss, it was an honest mistake, I promise it won't happen again!" Hans whined. Blowhole smiled evilly.

"You're right," Blowhole said, "It won't happen again. Because you're fired!" He pushed a button and ejected Hans out.

"I'm gonna choose the next best person for this job," Blowhole sneered, grabbing a phone. He dialed 411 and waited.

"Information, how may we help you?" a cheery woman said.

"Can you get me the number for… Savio?" Blowhole asked.

* * *

><p>"Rico, I don't care if you are lonely or not," Kowalski said, "I will not let you help me build this." Rico whined and picked up a screwdriver.<p>

"You're just gonna make something blow up!" Kowalski scolded. Rico put down the screwdriver.

"Kowalski, let him help," Skipper groaned, reading a newspaper, "It keeps him off my back, like Catherine."

"Well, Catherine appointed herself as my apprentice and I couldn't help but take her under my wing," Kowalski told him. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I don't care," Skipper said, "Let Rico help. It keeps him off my back." Rico looked at Kowalski with puppy dog eyes. Kowalski finally caved in.

"Fine, but no explosions!" Kowalski said, handing Rico some screws and a screwdriver. Rico smiled as he stood next to Catherine, getting ready to work. They suddenly heard a screech from the other room.

"BEE! REALLY BIG BEE!" Private screamed from the bedroom. Skipper sighed.

"Must have crawled through the air conditioner," Skipper muttered. He rolled up his newspaper and went towards the bedroom. Catherine snickered and handed Kowalski another part. Rico looked at all the colorful parts.

"What is it?" Rico muttered.

"This is the DNA Percentizizer," Kowalski said, "For now. It's supposed to tell us how much penguin DNA we have in our bodies."

"Ooh," Rico said, plucking a feather from his head. Catherine grinned.

"I hope it's at least 40%," Catherine said.

"I'm guessing it's about 48.7%," Kowalski said, "This last screw should make it work. Rico hand me one of those, will ya?" Rico handed Kowalski one of his screws and the screwdriver. Kowalski screwed on the last screw. Suddenly, it started to spew smoke. Rico started to smile.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Catherine whimpered. Kowalski shook his head. Than suddenly… _KA-BOOM!_ The machine exploded in a million parts, forcing the half penguins against the wall. Kowalski rubbed his head and Rico shot up.

"WOO HOO! Again!" Rico shouted.

"Sorry, Rico. Things like this only explode once," Kowalski told him. Catherine got up and looked at Kowalski.

"Um… Kowalski?" Catherine said, "Since when did you not have eyebrows?"

"What?" Kowalski said, reaching up to his eyebrows. Only little bits of it were left.

"AH!" Kowalski screamed, "It's gonna take forever those things to grow back!"

"Aww," Rico said, plucking a couple of feathers from his hair and putting them where Kowalski's eyebrows used to be. They stayed for a few seconds and than fell to the ground.

"Not helping!" Kowalski shouted at him. Rico whimpered, looking down.

"It's not like it's his fault," Catherine said, hugging Rico. Kowalski sighed.

"I'm sorry; I just need to know how serious this is," Kowalski said, "It may be threatening to our lives. I know it makes us stronger, but we need to take this power responsibly!"

"Alright, than," Catherine said, smiling, "Besides, it made me a better sword fighter."

"Super strong!" Rico said, "And check this out!" He started to retch and cough. Suddenly, he coughed up a perfectly good stick of dynamite. Kowalski's eyes widened.

"So, we can regurgitate stuff," Kowalski said.

"I wonder what special gift that the penguin DNA gave you?" Catherine asked. Kowalski shrugged, lifting his leg up to his shoulder. Catherine's eyes widened.

"How long have you been able to do that!" Catherine shouted. Kowalski shrugged.

"Ever since… I got the penguin DNA injected into me!" Kowalski shouted. They heard the bedroom door open and Private and Skipper went out.

"I can't believe you got worked up over a little bee," Skipper said. Private sighed, sitting on a charred up couch. Skipper sighed and looked at Kowalski.

"You're eyebrows are missing," Skipper told him. Kowalski's eye twitched.

"LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Kowalski shouted. Skipper started laughing and pretty soon everyone else joined in. Kowalski blushed and sat down on the ground, getting some spare parts up from the floor. He was going to need them for his new invention.

* * *

><p>Savio entered the lab, looking as suave as ever. He wondered what his next client needed. Blowhole smiled, glad that he came.<p>

"I have a new mission for you Savio," Blowhole sneered. He showed him some pictures of the boys.

"I need these boys captured and taken to my lab as soon as possible," Blowhole said, pointing to them.

"What should I do to them first?" Savio said.

"Do whatever you like," Blowhole told him, "But make sure you give me their heads as a trophy. I've been saving a special place for them." Savio smiled.

"Oh don't worry," Savio said, "But I heard there was a little girl."

"Yes, the girl," Blowhole said, "Bring her to me and make sure she's alive for it. I have a special surprise for her."

* * *

><p><em>Why does Blowhole want Catherine so badly? Is it because she is 50% evil? Is it because she's a girl? Don't worry, the inner workings of my mind don't really start until the next chapter, so leave now if you are very sensitive to those kind of things. But I NEVER GIVE UP! No matter how nasty the reviews get XD. Look out for Chapter 12. Note: I might be updating a little slower now because I've already written out 15 chapters, but look what Chapter we're on now... so yeah...<em>


	12. Chapter 12 Beheaded

_...Well, now I'm going to say again that science doesn't matter because... OH FORGET IT, IT PROBABLY DOES MATTER! Anyway, Kowalski and Rico are gonna run into a little trouble... So, see what happens to them and hopefully its not so... strange and... stupid XD_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12- Beheaded<span>**

Kowalski was putting together the DNA Percentizizer once again, this time, without help. He discovered that it was Catherine who put a part out of place. Now thanks to Catherine, most of his eyebrows were missing. He smiled when he held it up.

"Is it gonna explode again?" Private whimpered.

"Nope," Kowalski said, pointing it at Private, "So let's see if it works." He pushed a big red button on the machine and pointed it at Private. Private whimpered as a blue beam started to scan him. Kowalski looked at the monitor as it started to get the results.

"Alright, if it's over or on 50%, we should be worried," Kowalski said, staring at the monitor. Skipper's eyes widened.

"What do you think will happen?" he asked in fear. Kowalski shrugged. Suddenly a number came up on the screen.

"Private's number is 48.7%," Kowalski said. Private whimpered.

"That's a little close to 50," Private said, "Should I be worried?"

"Don't worry," Kowalski said, "There's no way it can go up unless the amount of penguin DNA in our bodies increases." Kowalski pointed it at Skipper, who almost flinched.

"Try not to move while the DNA Percentizizer scans you," Kowalski reminded him. The scanner showed the same number for Skipper. 48.7%.

"Alright, Rico," Kowalski said, "You're turn." Rico's results came up the same as Skipper and Private's. He scanned Catherine and got the same results.

"Alright, now it's my turn," Kowalski said, handing the device to Catherine. Catherine pointed the device at Kowalski and scanned him. A number came up right away.

"48.7%," Catherine said to him. Kowalski breathed out in relief.

"So, these numbers won't go up unless we do something to make them go up," Skipper said, trying to make things clear. Kowalski nodded his head. Skipper, though was a little worried.

"No, I won't scan you again OR every hour on the hour," Kowalski told him. Rico sighed and went into the bed. Skipper didn't seem to buy it.

"I hope it doesn't go up," Skipper said, "Will we die?"

"I don't know what will happen," Kowalski said, "But I do think we will die." They couldn't help but feel fear at that statement. Hopefully, nothing would make the number go up.

* * *

><p>Savio was already on track to finding these wanted men. He was already at the Brooklyn Bridge, looking at the skid marks that the car had left. He started to follow the skid marks that every which turn that the car had made.<p>

"I'm gonna get somewhere doing this," he hissed to himself. He was carrying these tools that he needed to make sure that his plan was full proof. He followed it down to the country limits. Suddenly, he came to a stop at a car. He couldn't believe it… a dead end.

"Maybe if I just keep going… or search the car for some clues," Savio said. He went into the car and started to search it for some clues.

* * *

><p>Rico started to poke Kowalski, who was going over some blueprints. Kowalski sighed.<p>

"What is it Rico?" Kowalski asked.

"Ka-boom?" Rico said, holding up a stick of dynamite. Kowalski looked at Rico and narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said and went back to going over his blueprints.

"Please?" Rico said, begging. Kowalski sighed.

"No. I'm not going to and that is final!" Kowalski said.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" Rico said, tugging Kowalski's shirt vigorously. Kowalski sighed.

"Alright, alright. But where are we going to do it?" Kowalski asked.

"Outside," Rico told him. Kowalski shook his head.

"Rico, remember what Skipper said about going outside. We can't go out without his permission or without him," Kowalski reminded him. Rico whimpered and looked outside.

"Rico, do you want to get caught by the police? Or another bounty hunter that Blowhole might of hired!" Kowalski said.

"Nah!" Rico said, "We ain't gonna get caught." Kowalski shrugged. Well, they were in the middle of nowhere. Kowalski got up and put his blueprints to the side. Rico got out of the house and went into the moonlight. Kowalski came out and looked at all the stars. He hoped that Skipper wouldn't see that they were outside. Rico lit a stick of dynamite and ran a little ways from it. A few seconds later, the stick of dynamite blew up.

"AWESOME!" Rico said and Kowalski laughed. Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

><p>"I'm not getting anywhere with these petty clues," Savio said, going through the trunk. Suddenly, he heard a faint explosion. He raised his ear, got out of the trunk and started to run in the direction of the explosion.<p>

He kept running as the explosions became more and more frequent and louder. He could tell he was getting closer. Suddenly, he came to a dirt road. The explosion seemed to be coming from there. He ran down the dirt road as far as he could. Suddenly, he saw two figures.

"I think that I have finally found the dirty rats," Savio said. He went down the dirt road.

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Rico were laughing really hard.

"This is so much fun!" Kowalski shouted, "Nothing can ruin this!"

"Want to bet?" someone suddenly said. Kowalski and Rico looked up and saw a tall suave man walking up to them. Kowalski's eyes widened and Rico gulped.

"Who are you?" Rico said. Suddenly, he was knocked out by something. Kowalski gasped and tried to run into the house, but suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kowalski woke up with a weird feeling. He heard shouting from another room. Kowalski looked around. Why couldn't he move his body?<p>

"Kowalski?" he heard Rico say. Kowalski managed to turn his head around to see Rico next to him.

"Rico, I can't move my body. What happened to me?" Kowalski said. Suddenly, he saw Savio enter the room and take Kowalski off a shelf. Only one problem. Kowalski felt only his head come off.

"What did you do to me?" Kowalski said, his voice shaking. He saw Rico next to him and they were carried in another room. They looked and saw Blowhole, looking very annoyed.

"I thought when you were going to cut off their head, they would be dead!" Blowhole shouted, "I guess this will do."

"Rico," Kowalski whimpered, "I think we're really trapped."

* * *

><p><em>Their knuckleheads... literally XD. Now they are really trapped, unable to get help. Well, they could, but they're in glass domes... I'm gonna stop talking now... I'm guessing this is impossible, but than again, this is just how weird I am. XD Don't worry, they get their heads back on their shoulders where they belong, its gonna take a couple of chapters though... ANYWAY! Look out for Chapter 13! <em>


	13. Chapter 13: Rescuing KnuckleHEADS

_I can't believe you guys are still reading this... its getting pretty weird... I DON'T CARE! ... Do I? I don't know. Kukipye: No.. no their heads are in the domes and their bodies are... somewhere... I don't know. Its... probably... not impossible. I've seen it in sci-fi movies. But than again, it was attached to a robot... No, they won't be attached to robots XD Just read to find out what happens._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: Rescuing Knuckleheads<span>**

Catherine sat on the couch. It had been an hour since she had witnessed the kidnapping of Rico and Kowalski. And she didn't say a thing. She looked out the window again, just to see if it was mirage. It wasn't. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away from the window.

"SKIPPER!" she shouted. When he didn't answer, she tried again.

"SKIPPER!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Skipper ran into the room.

"I heard you the first time, what is it?" Skipper asked.

"Have you seen Kowalski and Rico?" Catherine asked him. Skipper looked at the door, which was open by just a crack.

"Oh, no," Skipper said, a chill running down his spine, "Oh no they didn't."

"Oh yes they did," Catherine said.

"Rico! Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, running out the door. He looked around for them hiding in the bushes, anything that told him that they were still there. All he saw were the scorch marks from the explosions. Skipper was at first really sad, than he got really mad.

"I can't believe those knuckleheads did this! And without my permission too!" Skipper shouted. Catherine shrugged. She needed to find out what happened to them and fast.

"If it's a bounty hunter, than obviously it's too late for them. But if it was the police, we could probably get them back."

"We can break them out of jail?" Catherine said.

"No, but I've got a bad feeling it was Blowhole," Skipper said forlornly. Catherine sighed.

"So, we shouldn't bother," Catherine said, going back to the house. Skipper shook his head.

"I'm gonna go ahead, check and see if my theory is right. You go back to that warehouse and see if Kowalski and Rico are trapped with Blowhole, still alive. Considering that he hasn't killed them yet," Skipper said. He ran into the house, obviously to get Private. Catherine looked ahead at the road. They were gonna have to walk? Her feet suddenly remembered the walk to the house before and started nagging at her.

"What do you mean they were kidnapped or arrested?" Private asked as he came out of the house. Skipper sighed.

"One or the other," Skipper said to him, "Catherine and you will go to the warehouse to see about Blowhole. I'll go and see about the police." Private shook his head.

"I'd rather go with you because I can trust you rather than her," Private said. Skipper sighed.

"I'm going solo on this one," Skipper said. Catherine tipped her head to the side.

"But aren't you forgetting the credo?" Catherine asked him. Skipper looked at her funny.

"I heard there's a penguin credo," Catherine told him, "Never swim alone." Skipper looked at her strange for another second and than nodded his head.

"That makes sense," Skipper said starting down the dirt road. Private and Catherine followed closely behind

"But where do you think they went?" Skipper asked

"I saw a bounty hunter come out of nowhere and take them away. No way that it was the police!" Catherine shouted. Skipper growled.

"I tell them, I warn them, but they never listen," Skipper growled, "They're just a couple of knuckleheads."

* * *

><p>"Rico, we're a couple of knuckleheads… literally," Kowalski said. Rico nodded his head. They were on top of a shelf in Blowhole's lab, helpless and worried.<p>

"Why did I listen to you when you wanted to go outside? I knew something like this was going to happen. This is all your fault!" Kowalski shouted at Rico.

"What!" Rico said, "You could've stopped me!"

"Well, you seemed so willing to do it that I couldn't convince you, Mr. 'I Can't Take No for an Answer!'" Kowalski shouted at him. Rico growled at him.

"This is why I wanted you dead when your heads got cut off," Blowhole said, holding onto his head, "Be quiet over there!" Kowalski sighed and managed to press his head against the glass that protected him. He hoped Skipper and the others would notice that he and Rico were gone. And he wasn't too mad. That's the last thing he needed.

* * *

><p>The boys and Catherine ran down the road to New York City. They need to get to the warehouse and rescue Kowalski and Rico before it was too late. Who knows what Blowhole might have done to them.<p>

"This… walking… and running… sucks," Catherine said.

"Suck it up," Skipper said, "Think about how lonely Kowalski and Rico are." Skipper broke into a sprint. Private joined him and Catherine willingly gave in to doing it, even though it hurt her. Than she thought about Kowalski and Rico. They must be miserable, heck they might be crying.

It was a long run, but they finally got to New York City. Now it was all a matter of moving through the city so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Alright," Skipper said, hiding behind their third building, "We're halfway there, don't worry." Catherine and Private were more worried about getting there to save Kowalski and Rico.

"I hope their keeping their heads on where they are," Private said, "Unless Blowhole cut them off."

"I seriously doubt that," Skipper said, "Knowing Blowhole, he probably wants all of us there."

* * *

><p>Kowalski and Rico were all alone in the lab. Blowhole had went into another room with Savio to see when the "others" were gonna come. Kowalski sighed and looked at Rico.<p>

"We're gonna be stuck like this for the rest of our lives," Kowalski said, "Because this is the proper punishment for people like us." Rico nodded, whimpering a little. Suddenly, they saw Blowhole coming out of the room, pleased with himself. Savio followed closely behind him. Kowalski got a bad feeling in his gut. Actually, he didn't have a gut anymore, but something told him that if Blowhole was coming out of there, there was going to be trouble.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know it's gonna be really bad," Kowalski whispered. Rico's eyes widened and he pressed his forehead on the glass. Who knows where this was going…

* * *

><p><em>Literally... a couple of knuckleheads XD So, yeah. We're getting close to that Chapter 15 mark. After that, updates may not come as fast, so... yeah. I know, its strange, but don't blame me, blame my brain... no wait, I'm a part of my brain XD. OK, look out for Chapter 14... or not, if your still reading.<em>


	14. Chapter 14: Reattachment

_I didn't get that many reviews... I knew it. I scared away my readers... Stupid strange mind made my readers go away DX Well... for those who are still reading, read and ENJOY! Hopefully..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Reattachment<span>**

Skipper, Private and Catherine snuck across the warehouse floor. They knew that Blowhole would be waiting for them in the warehouse above the lab. So they decided to take a shortcut.

"Alright, team, there's another door here that can lead us to Blowhole's lab. I managed to find it before I was captured by him. I only managed to escape using a teaspoon and my own pinky, since my other fingers was broken," Skipper whispered. He motioned for them to follow him. He knocked on a section of a wall and suddenly a key panel came out.

"Catherine, I know you're no Kowalski, but can you try to crack this?" Skipper whispered to Catherine. Catherine nodded her head and she looked at the keypad. She smiled and typed in a number. A panel in the floor slid open with a ladder, leading to underground.

"Alright," Private said, going down the ladder. Skipper started to climb down after him, along with Catherine. The ladder led to a door, which they opened. They were now in Blowhole's computer room.

"Where's his lab?" Catherine whispered. Skipper pointed to the only door in the room.

"Duh," Private muttered, walking towards the door and opening it. They entered Blowhole's lab cautiously, in case they were any traps. They quietly called Kowalski and Rico's name as they did.

"Kowalski… Rico?" Skipper whispered.

"Kowalski, are you there?" Catherine muttered.

"Rico, where are you?" Private whispered.

"Guys, is that you?" they suddenly heard Kowalski say. They looked around. Where was he?

"Marco?" Catherine suddenly said.

"Polo!" Rico shouted from somewhere in the lab. It came from the right. They went to the right and saw a shelf and on the top shelf, were the heads of Kowalski and Rico. Skipper's eyes widened, Private fainted and Catherine started to smile evilly.

"Kowalski! Rico! What are you're heads doing off of your body? Put them back on your body where they belong!" Skipper scolded. Kowalski sighed.

"OK, I'll just move myself to, oh wait… I CAN'T!" Kowalski shouted. Rico started to whimper and Catherine ran over to the shelf, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Awesome!" Catherine said, poking the glass, "You're heads are off your bodies and you can still communicate! That's so awesome!" Kowalski whimpered.

"It's a little uncomfortable if you ask me," Kowalski told her, "I can't move anything at all. I need to get back to normal."

"I don't like it!" Rico shouted, banging his forehead against the glass. He crossed his eyes.

"Ow," Rico muttered.

"Alright, we do need to get them out of here," Skipper said, "By the way, guys about your punishment," Kowalski and Rico closed their eyes, "I think that this is punishment enough." Kowalski and Rico sighed. They were glad they weren't in trouble at all.

"Alright guys, grab them off the shelf. They need to get their bodies back," Skipper told them. Private started to come to.

"Oh, Skipper," Private whined, "I had weird dream that Kowalski and Rico's heads were in domes in Blowhole's lab and…" He looked up. He saw that his nightmare was real. He passed out again.

"I don't think Private's OK," Kowalski said, looking at him worriedly.

"I don't think so either," Catherine said, laughing a little. She grabbed Rico off of the shelf.

"Now to find their bodies," Skipper said, "And wake up Private."

"Let him sleep, something bad is bound to happen to him," Catherine said.

"Yes… something bad indeed," they heard someone say. They looked up and saw Blowhole and Savio standing side by side before them. Skipper put Kowalski down on the ground and ran at Blowhole. Savio suddenly disappeared. Catherine knew what was going on. Skipper's eyes widened and suddenly a cut appeared on his side.

"GAH!" Skipper screamed, his eyes bulging out. He fell to the ground, blood dripping out the sides of his mouth and on his side.

"Skipper!" Kowalski screamed. Catherine picked up Kowalski and put him and Rico in a place where they would be safe.

"So you think you can stop me?" Savio asked his eyes suddenly becoming snake like. His tongue slithered out of his mouth like a snake. Kowalski's eyes widened.

"That's no human," Kowalski whispered. Rico whimpered as Savio grew snake fangs.

"Had enough yet, Skipper!" Savio asked him. Skipper groaned and passed out. Catherine ran at Savio, getting out her training katanas.

"You leave him alone!" Catherine shouted. Savio laughed.

"You can't even lift those sticks of yours," Savio hissed, coming towards Catherine. He suddenly disappeared. Catherine smiled. She knew this. She had dealt with something like this before… or at least in a dream she did. But could she apply what she learned in real life? She suddenly sensed something behind her. She swung at air and caught Savio in the face. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

"So you think you're so smart, huh?" Savio asked. Catherine got into a battle position. They started to run at each other. But just as Catherine was about to swing, Savio disappeared yet again. Catherine swung at air. She growled.

"This is gonna be impossible," she growled, "He keeps disappearing. It's a half snake I just know it." Kowalski gulped. He looked as he saw a shadow near Skipper. Catherine saw it too. She swung at him, hitting him clean in the gut. He spat up some blood. He quickly began to lose his snake like features. His eyes became normal and his tongue became human again. Catherine panted.

"You are weak," Savio said, "That didn't even hurt."

"Than how come you're spitting up blood?" Catherine asked bluntly. Private came to again. He looked and saw Kowalski and Rico were still in their domes. Than he saw Skipper bleeding on the ground. He took action. He got a large flask from the shelf and snuck up on Savio.

"I'm not spitting blood. Snakes do this all the time!" Savio complained. Suddenly, he felt pain in the back of his head. He passed out right in front of Catherine. Standing behind Savio was Private, who swung at him with the large flask. Blowhole, realizing that Savio was down, ran. Catherine looked at Private and laughed.

"Well done, mate," Catherine said, "But how are we gonna heal Skipper? And how are we gonna get Kowalski and Rico's heads back on their body?" Kowalski was curious as well. He looked at Savio and smiled.

"I think I know what we can do," Kowalski said, smiling a little.

* * *

><p>"There," Savio said, shaking a little. The team was still in the lab, but now they had full control of Savio know. They had placed suction cup shockers on him, and if he did one thing out of place, they would give him a painful shock. Now he was reattaching Kowalski and Rico's heads.<p>

"Alright, I'm finished!" Savio said, "Now get these things off of me!" Catherine looked at Kowalski hopefully. He nodded his head. She took off the suction cup shockers and as soon as the last one was off, he ran away.

"Someone stop him!" Private screamed. Rico got out some knifes and growled. Skipper got up and held them back.

"Let him go," Skipper said, "He's not our prime target right now. Now let's get home, before the police come."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next Chapter is Chapter 15 and after that, the updates will probably be a little... off.. so, look out for Chapter 15. I hope you didn't find the beheading thing... too strange. And hopefully I haven't lost any of my readers... have I? DX Cause I feel like I have :(((<em>


	15. Chapter 15: The Rat King

_Well... yeah. There's another mutated freak here besides Savio. Read on to find out! :D By the way, this chapter is... a little short, but still you got one right?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: The Rat King<span>**

Kowalski burst into the house, happy to see it again. Kowalski dropped to his knees. Skipper came in next, holding a crutch. He sighed, sitting on the couch. Next came in Rico and Catherine, who sat on the recliner together, Rico on the bottom and Catherine on top. Private came in last, sighing. He shut the door and looked around.

"So nothing bad happened and we managed to get home without being arrested," Private sighed.

"Skipper, I need to check on that scar to put some disinfectant on it," Kowalski said. Skipper nodded and took his shirt off. There was some gauze that Kowalski had found in the lab, so Kowalski cleaned it the best he could and placed the gauze over it, hoping for the best.

"Catherine, go get the first aid kit while I check on Skipper's wound," Kowalski asked her. Catherine nodded her head and went into the kitchen, searching all the cupboards. Kowalski sighed and took a look at Skipper's wound. His eyes widened.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"I think that the problem corrected itself," Kowalski whispered. Skipper looked at his wound. It wasn't as bad as when Kowalski wrapped it up. His eyes widened too.

"Are we now… fast healers?" Skipper asked. The wound closed up a little before Kowalski's eyes. His heart beat a little faster and he tried to resist fainting.

"I think we are," Kowalski said, "Because remember that scar I got rescuing Private?" When Skipper nodded his head, Kowalski sighed.

"The day after we realized we were half penguin, I checked on it and it was gone," Kowalski told him. Skipper nodded his head. He couldn't believe it.

"Which explains why Private's head wounds disappeared just like that," Skipper said, slapping his head. Catherine came in with the first aid kit in her hands. Kowalski held up his hand.

"Not necessary," Kowalski told her. Catherine gave him a look and went back into the kitchen.

"Put it back where you found it!" Skipper shouted. Skipper looked at the scar as it closed up. He smiled.

"I guess I can never have a scar collection," Skipper muttered, "But it's a very nice mutation." Kowalski grinned and went to throw the gauze away. However nice the mutation was, they were going to need it in order to get through what Blowhole was going to throw at them next.

* * *

><p>"Normally, I wouldn't stoop this low in order to get rid of someone. But I'm desperate. And these penguins are too good," Blowhole said. He was in a dirty alleyway in a bad part of Manhattan. Sitting in some throne like thing was a well built man with a rats tail and rats whiskers. He even had the face. He growled, showing his out of place teeth.<p>

"What's in it for me?" the rat man asked.

"If you kill them, than I can change you so you're normal," Blowhole said to him. Rat Man smiled.

"Excellent," Blowhole sneered, holding up some bloody gauze, "This was left at the scene of the crime. Have your little… rat things sniff it for me." He threw it on the ground. He walked off, leaving Rat Man all alone. Or that's what you think…

"Rats," Rat Man said, snapping his fingers. Thousands upon thousands of rats poured into the alleyway, causing a few passerbies to flee for their life.

"Sniff this out for me," Rat Man said. The rats started to sniff it out one by one.

"I want you to look in all four corners for where this scent comes from," Rat Man said, "And bring them to me." The rats started out of the alleyway, looking like the rat king commanded.

"Oh! Wait!" Rat King shouted. Some of the rats stopped and looked at him.

"There's a girl. When we kill the boys, we have to bring the girl… alive," Rat Man said. The rats chattered.

"You know, long hair, pretty eyes. You'll know her when you see her," Rat Man told them. The rats chattered again and than started their search.

* * *

><p><em>OMG... RATS! Yes the Rat King. We all know this guy. You guys are probably wondering how long this story is gonna be... well figure it out for yourselves XD JK JK. I can honestly say, that It's probably gonna be over 20 chapters. One more thing guys. Updates won't be coming as fast as they normally do. Please accept that ;)<em>


End file.
